Sonic chapter 1
by dream life
Summary: Sonic is now in the new world. Sonic is rescued by a little kid named Chris, they immediately become friends. Sonic has to find all of his friends one by one.. He finds out that Cheese is at a base, can he rescue Cream and Cheese without causing a panic?


**Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog! (And the rest of the gang)**

**Disclaimer dream life doesn't own any Sega characters, yep I just write about them.**

**A/N**- Hello and good times to you! Anyone know where I can get the Sonic X DVD collection? I hope you enjoy this! The next chapter will always start from the paragraph of the last chapter, just to let you readers know. Let hop to it!

**Chapter One- Sonic And The Strange Human**

**Tails narrating again**

"Now we are all separated in this new world. I am in a cage grass field. I can see other foxes except they don't stand on two feet… and they are afraid of me. I got hurt because I landed on something sharp. Sonic, come and find me again… Sonic."

Meanwhile all that chaos was happening for Sonics gang. On Earth a boy couldn't get to sleep. He looked at the fortune he got earlier from is Chinese dinner.

_Are you lonely? Just wait long enough and someone will come for you…_

He looked at his clock. '11:11' He remembered what his Mom said about clocks. _You can make a wish per and hour you know. As long as the numbers are the same!_

He got off his bed and sighed. He blushed just thinking about a wish he had in mind. He hated it how he blushed so easily. Even when people addressed him by his name. He sighed and knelt down. He looked at the clock.

"I hope I can find someone in my life that I can care for. Someone that I can love more then anyone else… and someone who.. Who.." He closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to remember something.

A splash was heard outside. The boy came running to the window. He had reddish/orange hair, peach skin, blue eyes and was about 12 years old. "What was that?" He could se ripples in the water. He started running outside.

Inside the pool…

Sonic hated the water. Four things about it, #1- It _really _restricted his movement. He moved at a baby's crawling pace. #2- The buoyancy made him stay in one place because he was to light of an object to move under the pressure of the water. #3- Sonic never learned how to swim. #4- Sonic loves danger, but doesn't like dying in hopeless situations such as this.

You could see Sonic was sitting on the ground crossing his arms. Looks like he given up on something. "Great, kick a hedgehog while he's down!" Sonic looked over at the ladder at the other side of the pool. Sonic believed it was teasing him. "Who ever pool this is put that ladder there as a cruel last hope for me!"

Sonic was losing air. "That's just great! I could hear the drowning music! 10 seconds.."

Sonic ears perked up when he saw something coming towards him. It reached out for him and he grabbed it. Sonic was just staring at it he couldn't believe that something came out of no where and got him.

Sonic kept holding on to the air inside him and whatever was helping him. They made it out with 2 seconds left on Sonics timer. Both were catching there breaths. Sonic felt dizzy and couldn't stop coughing. The thing patted his back until he stopped coughing. Everything was going fuzzy. Before Sonic fainted he fell onto the thing and murmured "Tails…"

Sonic couldn't hear the boy say, "Oh, I don't have any tails!" The boy paused, "Is that even what you said?" the boy gave a weak smile and realized he saw something of a hedgehogs. _Hedgehogs don't talk!_

"What are you?" The boy said looking at Sonic.

The next day Sonic came to. Everything was bright and it was a little dusty. "I must be in a attic or something._" _Sonic looked around the room. "Its feels lonely some how…Hmm…" Sonic indistinctly thought to himself.

A door opened from the other side of the room. Sonic got ready to fight just in case it was Eggman. The thing from last night was carrying a bowl with something in it.

"Hello! I'm glad to see your Okay." The boy said walking to Sonic. He looked around and hesitated.

Sonic raised an eyebrow watching him.

"Sleep well?" He chuckled nervously.

Sonic didn't respond.

"Uh, I saved you from my pool last night." the kid looked really uneasy now.

Sonic still didn't respond.

The boy lowered the bowl a little in disappointment. "oh my god,…. You don't speak English?"

"Yeah, I speak English. Heh, what did you think I spoke, Hedgehog?" Sonic looked up and down at the kid. "Who are you and what's your name?"

"My name is Chris Thorndyke, a human kid about 12 years old!" The boy replied ecstatically. He put the bowl down on the desk and sat next to Sonic. Sonic scooted a way a little bit.

"Hey, hey are you an alien or something? Are you, are you!?" Chris was wide eyed as he waited for Sonics answer.

"Sort a' I guess, I came from the planet Moblius and I am a hero over there! Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knows me as Sonic The Hedgehog! or 'The Blue Streak', The sexiest person alive? Plus I am the fastest _naturally_ born hedgehog in the Universe!"

Chris didn't know why he added 'naturally born' but he still was confused about what Sonic was. "So you a mutant or something?" For some reason he regretted saying that.

Sonic blinked.

Chris smiled weakly hoping Sonic wouldn't be too mad.

Sonic blinked again.

Chris smile faded and he mouthed "oops.."

"Mut--" Sonic got off the bed and started pacing. "mutant? Sonic seemed offended." "If anyone here is mutant it would be the one with the oversized knuckles! Knuckles the knuckle head! He obviously--" Sonic gasped and looked around frantically for something.

Chris thanked goodness that Sonic didn't continue yelling. He took advantage of the situation and asked. "Are you looking for something, maybe I can help."

"Was there anyone with me when I fell, like a two-tailed fox for instance?" He sounded worried.

Chris made a 'sorry-no-face

Sonic stopped and stared at the table.

Chris could see the glove over there. _Oh he must have had a friend with him when he came to this world. _Chris thought.

Sonic walked to the table. "…." Sonic looked intently over the desk. Sonic walked over to the desk. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Chris leaned over a little bit closer out of curiosity and sympathy to see what he was looking at. "So, you had other people to look for?" Chris noticed Sonic wasn't even listening. "Sonic?" He scooted closer bit by bit.

Sonic picked up the bowl.

Chris wondered what significance of the bowl had to everything. _Maybe it was his friends favorite food…_

Sonic sniffed it. "Blaghh!! Cat food!?" Sonic looked at Chris for an explanation tapping his foot.

"Oh." He laughed nervously and blushed. He put one arm to the back of his neck out of habit. "I didn't know what hedgehogs ate so I looked it up on the Internet and it said 'cat food' so…"

He looked down hoping Sonic would forgive him for giving him the wrong food.

Sonic noticed that Chris looked sad. He put the food down back at the table and walked to Chris and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey, Chris was it? I am really grateful for you saving my life last night. I have other friends out there. If you didn't save me I would a' been dead. Some of my friends need me…" Sonic looked over at the desk. "Some more then others."

Chris blushed at Sonic's 'thank you.' Chris smiled at Sonic and put his hands in his pocket. Sonic looked around the room.

"…."

"…."

Absolute silence.

Chris jumped when Sonic suddenly gasped. Sonic chuckled to himself weirdly. "Oh, didn't mean to scare ya, I saw you had a TV so I was looking for your remote, Whoo!" In ran and jumped onto the couch and flicked it on to news, then he got into a comfortable position.

Chris smiled to himself. Whatever he's from he must have some news channel…I never thought I'd see a hedgehog in charge of a remote.

He looked at the clock and automatically thought "I'm going to be late for school."

Chris took another look at the clock. "Ah, I _am_ going to be late!" Chris hesitated on what to do. "Hey Sonic?"

At the mention of his name he looked up half way to Chris. He smiled a lazy smile. "Yup?" Sonic looked lazy and comfortable.

_His friends are in trouble and all he can do is watch the news?_ "Um, Sonic, I can't stay here, I have to go to school. Could you stay here until I come back? Please? I don't know how people acted in your world but over here it would cause nation wide panic." Chris looked at Sonic to see his reaction.

"Fine, that's cool." With that said he turned his attention to the news and subconsciously reached for something to much on. His hand found a opened bag of chips. He pulled them closer and ate them.

Chris smiled that this hedgehog was so easy going. "Bye Sonic!" Chris waved awkwardly to Sonic. Sonic made a grunt noise and a lazy wave of the hand.

Chris ran downstairs and grabbed his backpack and made got into his limosine.

Chris was reflecting on everything that had happened. He thought of how Sonic acted so far. _Could Sonic be a retired hero or something? He just doesn't strike me as a thing to move very fast. I wonder what he considers fast? Sonic seems like a real nice person. _ I'll try acting normal in school!

Chris was lost in his thoughts. After a while Chris smiled to himself and looked out the window. Light reflected off his face as the they drove past tress. The light felt nice and warm. Chris sighed depressed. _ I'm so not going to be acting regular today.._

**At Chris's attic**

It was around noon. Sonic was deep asleep and you could see drool coming from his mouth. Chips were speckled all over the couch and floor.

A news lady was giving her report.

"Now for the afternoon news! Last night bursts of lights could be seen from all over the city, in those areas blackouts have occurred. Right now its rumored that the Military has found an alien!"

Sonic ears twitched upward when he heard the word 'alien'.

"Although the Military aren't giving any statements at the moment, they do 'say' its being taken to _the _base. More on this story later, coming up is _High way report_ about last night incident then, _Over power winds. _When our wind fans got lots of wind and caused an outburst of electricity. This is Ophelia House, reporting from _Coming back to you._"

Sonic felt around for the remote and turned the TV off. It took him a full five minuets just to get up. When he got up he looked around. He was slouching and scooted some chips off of him that he was sleeping on.

Sonic just absorbed everything the news lady had said.

"_The_ base?" Sonic got up and looked around for a map. He found a map in the drawer of the desk. Sonic smiled to him self about the chances of finding a map of the whole town in this desk. He started waving his hand in the air. Sonic narrowed his eyes and pointed to a blank spot on the map. "My hunches say here! Got to book it!"

Sonic opened the window and left in a blue streak.

**At Chris's school **

Chris arrived at school 10 minuets late. First time in his life. Chris looked at everyone, all eyes were on him. He blushed and quickly put his backpack away and sat at his desk.

After lunch he sat down at his desk.

"I never got to ask, this morning Chris did you over sleep?" His friend named Pula said in a teasing tone. She had orange hair, freckles and blue eyes.

"Ah, I knew he would think al night about his fortune all night. Man you take things way to seriously!" A black skinned kid said named Tommy.

"Sorry, I guess I did sleep in. Ha ha ha…" Chris looked at the teacher. _That's not the teacher we had this morning.._

The guy in front of the class room was about 5'7, blonde hair, purple eyes, and looked very serious and he same time easy going.

"Oh, that's Mr. Stewart, are new teacher. That's what the teacher announced this morning. " Pula whispered.

After all three got some work done Pula smiled and said "Hey Chris, did you hear the latest news?"

Mr. Stewart started to pace the room to see if anyone needed help with their work. He started heading towards Chris's table.

"Yeah, yeah, about hose aliens, my parents couldn't't stop talking about them." Tommy whispered back to Pula.

All three pretended that they were working the whole time when Mr. Stewart came to their table. The teacher arrived at Chris's table. Chris looked up at Mr. Stewart.

"Hello, I am your new teacher Mr. Stewart!" He smiled at Chris and checked his paper. "So _your _Christopher Thorndyke? Sorry I didn't't get to meet you this morning!"

Chris smiled he could feel him self blushing. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Stewart! I'm not usually late, so it won't happen again!… I hope." Chris thought about Sonic. "Lets do our best today!.."

Pula and Tommy looked at each other. "All right!"

After the teacher left to help another kid they started talking about aliens again.

"I think aliens are green or grey with big heads… they must be friendly!" Tommy whispered. He was drawing one on his paper.

"No way! Aliens are mean and want to take over the world!" She lowered her voice a little bit. "Chris what do you think aliens look like?"

Chris reddened when she asked him the question. "What _I_ think?" He smiled when he thought about Sonic. "Well, I guess there nice, cool, they probably look like animals sort a' and maybe they can't swim because here really is no water in space."

"That's perceptive…" Pula said thinking about it.

"I hope he stay in the room…" Chris said aloud. Chris gasped and he covered his mouth with one hand. _Opps! I forgot they aren't suppose to know about him!_

Pula and Tommy looked up at each other. "He? Who's 'he?'" their got up an knocked their chairs over. "You mean you have an alien with you!?"

The whole class was looking over at their table. Chris could hear scattered 'aliens' Mr. Stewart started walking towards them. When he got to their table he took off his glasses.

"What's this about aliens? I been hearing them all morning, even the teachers talk about them. Tom, Pula, fix your seats." He said still looking at Chris.

"Yes sir." They muttered and fixed their seats.

"Now Chris, have you seen any aliens." He said keeping eye contact while wiping his glasses.

Chris laughed nervously. "No, Of course not… I was talking about my new pet hedge-- Um! My new pet dog… I found in the hedge! Yeah!! That's it, my new dog…" Chris looked down. He looked up at his teacher.

It looked like he was thinking about something. "Hmm, well be sure to take care of your dog. Any one can take your dog at _any_ time.." Mr. Stewart said putting his glasses on.

He smiled. "Talk about aliens during your spare time from now on, all right?"

"Yes sir!" They all went to work. Chris looked out to the window.

"Sonic.. I wonder what your doing right now..?" Chris whispered to him self.

**At the vase -- Area 101**

Sonic stopped when he saw the 1,00 volts electric fence and the military activity behind it. Sonic grinned as he examined the high security. "Time to find Cream and Cheese!"

Sonic quickly got over the fence unseen and unheard, but all the guards could feel a strong, cold, wind. He jumped into the air vents and started his search. Sonic kept poking his head out and looking around for a high security level. Sonic finally came across a sign.

'_No entry allowed, Clearance level 1-0-lv 1'_

Sonic crawled out of the vent and in a blink of an eye, he was hanging on the dark ceiling_. One thing you can count on is for people to never look up. Sonic thought out of experience._

Several minuets have gone by. No one passed by at all. Sonic was worried but he had something else dredging in his thoughts…

"_I am SO strong! Who else can hang on to a ceiling just using their arm muscles? Sigh…" Sonic smiled to him self. _"Hey, I can make that into a little song. Lets see."

_Sonic is so strong can hang on for so long,_

_He can rap so good the way it should _

_Make your rap sound like crap!_

"_I'll do for now." _Sonic tails was wagging in time with his song. His Ears perked up when he heard footsteps. A scientist with a coffee cup came around the corner.

_Cream, Cheese hang on Help is coming…_

The scientist sipped his coffee slowly to make sure none got on his coat. Some still dropped on his coat anyway. "Oh… shoot! Hmm, what can I say, yeah some liquid substance got on my coat! I am so smart!" The scientist started slicking some buttons. Sonic got ready to jump in.

The scientist stopped clicking the buttons. "Everyone will tease me for getting coffee on me again. I'll just change my coat." the scientist clicked clear and walked away drinking his coffee.

_No ya look great, really. No one's gonna' notice! Wait, someone else is coming!_

A group of soldiers came around the coroner doing their rounds. They walked up to the buttons and started entering the code.

"Yeah, I passed the test with ease! They say I have very strong lungs!" One of the guards boasted.

"I bet you couldn't't even gentle breeze!" Another guard dared. The door opened.

"I can too!" The solider said defensively. He took a deep breath in and blew. Just then Sonic jumped in and swiftly rolled against the wall to create a gentle breeze.

The group of guards backed up in amazement when the breeze came by.

"Far out!" One guard said.

"You _can_ do it!" A solider said patting the embarrassed solider.

Sonic headed toward the other end of the room. Sonic thought it was a little suspicious that they was a straight path but oh well, no one is going to see him. He saw Cream and Cheese in a tube with some weird thing scanning them.

"That's funny, they have human structure but there animals… Get their blood sample then doing _those tests._" A man said whose face was hidden in the shadows.

"_Those _tests, sir? Shouldn't't we wait till we studied them a bit--" The scientist started to say but stopped when he saw one of the soldiers shift in their place. That means 'Are you sure you want to argue with him?' "Yes sir, we will commence those test right away."

"Ekk! Please don't do whatever tests you have in mind, I'm scared. Don't worry Cheese help is coming.. _I hope…_" Cream hugged her choa and closed her eyes when a needle was coming at them from inside the tube. "Sonic, where are you!?" Cream yelped hugging Cheese.

"Don't worry I am here!" Faster then sound he broke the tube and looked at the people. "Ya make me angry the way you treat foreigners! Gee, you don't even know how to treat a decent kid and her friend! Well were out of here!" Sonic leaned down to Cream and offered his hand. "Sorry for taking this long Cream."

"Sonic-you-came-Were-both-so-relived-lets-get-out-of-here-Sonic-I-knew-you'd-come-for-us!" Cream said all in one breath. Cheese muttered gibberish and hugged Sonic's arm.

Sonic chuckled and the both of them and whisked Cream and Cheese away.

"Wha- he fast get him!" The guy in the shadows ordered.

The soldiers tried catching up but they didn't stand a chance.

The gang was running in the hall way. Sonic smiled back at Cream. "See piece of cake--piece of _crumb cake!_" Sonic smiled at her.

"S-sonic!!" Cream pointed at the cameras. They had lasers.

"Why is it always lasers?" Sonic jumped on one of the cameras and started destroying them with its own laser. "Cream, Cheese, run I got you covered!"

Finally they made it out. Sonic had jumped over the last fence. He came to a screeching halt, and put Cream and Cheese down.

"Sonic what are you--" Cream realized Sonic was posing for the camera. Cream made a pouty/angry face. "Sonic! This is no time to be posing for cameras!" Cheese copied her movements.

"Sure there is!" Sonic was taunting them and making faces at them. He grinned at the camera and waved goodbye. "_Now_ they know me! OK lets go!"

They were running across the desert. Cream looked angry at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic said still running.

"Why are you so vain? Sonic, it could be dangerous one day!" Cream pouted.

"I love danger but Cream, you know I would never put any of you guys in danger willingly." Sonic looked at her while they were running. He smiled. "I apologize to you Cream and Cheese."

Cream smiled at Sonic. "Apology accepted." Cream was enjoying the breeze from the wind. Cheese tugged on her and said gibberish. "Oh, that's a good point. Thank you Cheese. Um Sonic?"

"Yeah Cream?" Sonic had a big grin on his face.

"Cheese reminded me that we aren't home any more…. Where are we going Sonic?"

"A friends!" Sonic ran faster. "I just hope I get home before he dose."

**At Chris's Mansion--After school**

Chris got home and started running upstairs. _I hope Sonic is still there..that would be SO wonderful if he was!_

"Whoa, whoa! Master Chris slow down! I'm happy you had a good day today! Would you like a snack?" A maid showed him a tray of mixed snacks.

"Sure! I'll bring this upstairs, to the attic, I umh… need it for the homework! Yeah, not for the homework to eat but for me Because I and hungry yeah so don't get me wrong…" Chris rabble while going upstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs. He smiled. "It _is_ all right if I bring all it this with me right, Roselita?"

Chris looked very happy, she couldn't say 'no'. "All right Master Chris, but don't make a mess upstairs, deal?" Roselita smiled at her young master as he agreed to it. _I am glad he is happy. No one has really seen him this happy since his parents came home…_ _he is such a good boy. _Roselita sighed and started her cleaning.

Upstairs in the attic Chris's smile went down. He walked to the open window. "I guess he ran off…." Chris put the tray on the desk. He walked to the door and looked back hoping Sonic would show up.

Sonic wasn't there.

Chris waited for an hour. He could see the sun setting. Chris nodded his head and walked down stairs.

Chris ran through the empty halls, ran up the spiral stairs and reached the door to his room. He didn't see Roselita down the hall. Chris put his hand on the door know and started to cry. He opened the door, ran in and closed it.

Roselita out her ear to the door. Other maids were gathering around. Roselita hook her head at them and they all left.

**4:00 p.m.- Chris's room**

Chris was still crying into his pillow when he felt some one pat his back. He looked up and saw Sonic. Sonic looked worried.

"Oh! Sonic!" He sat up. "I umm… didn't't know you were here. Been here long?" Chris was about to wipe his tears away when Sonic did that for him.

Sonic dried Chris's face. "Someone mean to you?"

Chris looked away.

"Hmm, well I have to friends with me." Sonic pointed to Cream and Cheese.

Chris blushed and got up to meet them.

"You're the wonderful guy Sonic has been talking about! I'm Cream and this is Cheese. Thank you so much for taking us in. Sonic tells us you're a hero for saving his life! We owe you a lot!" Cream smiled and bowed. Cheese copied her motions.

Chris looked at Sonic who smiled and then looked at those two. He bowed. " Uhm, I'm Chris Thorndyke. Gee, Sonic has been saying a lot about me, he exaggerates, I was there at the right time." Chris was ed. He looked at the chao. He reilsed he didn't know what it was.

Seeing that Chris didn't know what a choa was she picked Cheese up and smiled. "This is a chao. They are friendly as long as your nice to them. Like to pet him?" Cheese was smiling with outstretched arms.

"Oh.. Um." He picked it up. He pet Cheese and Cheese gave a shrill and smiled at Chris. "H-hey I think Cheese likes me!" Chris was laughing along with Cream and Cheese.

After playing with the choa a little bit, Chris smiled again at the here of them. "You guys will be staying in the attic. I'm sorry we can't offer you more better rooms." Chris looked down at that.

"No, your kind enough to accept us as we are and give us a room. You're a pure guy!" Cream smiled. Chris blushed. "So where is the attic?"

"The attic is on the top floor. I will go first. Follow me." Chris made sure the coast was clear and they all made it up to the attic, unseen and unheard.

"Wow! It has a balcony! It has a beautiful view of the garden." Cream said tunning to the balcony but she didn't go out of it. "Sonic look at this!"

"I seen it. it's a pretty garden." Sonic walked next to her. Sonic noticed the tray. "Hey, this for us to munch on?"

"Of course!" Chris got the tray and gave it to them. Cream smiled and they ran to the food. "Um, If you have anything you specifically like tell me so I can get it for you." Chris smiled at Sonic remembering the cat food.

Sonic picked up a butterfingers. "Hey Chris could ya watch the news tonight?" Sonic said opening the Butterfingers and sniffing it. " Maybe you'll see me on it but knowing them they might not want to show an alien…"

"They?" Chris tilted his head. "Um… oh well. I have to do my homework or I'll get into trouble. Just call me if you need anything, I'll be there for you." Chris smiled to them. "I will be down stairs. Bye for now."

To Sonic it looked like Chris left reluctantly.

Sonic gave the butterfingers to Cream. "I'll be right back Cream, just take a second. Stay here, O.K?" Cream nodded and shared her butterfingers with Cheese. Sonic headed to Chris's room.

Cgris was writing in his journal when Sonic came in. When he noticed Sonic he put it aside. "Anything you need Sonic?" Chris smiled a friendly smile.

"Actually I was wondering why you were crying, I think it wasn't what I thought it was. Is it alright if I ask or…" Sonic sat on Chris's bed.

"Oh… you know, I was um… worried about you. I.. I thought you left and wouldn't come back…" He saw Sonic's look. "I was wrong you came back that all that matters. "To me it was almost like you were gone forever…" Chris was clentching the pillow. Chris looked like he was remembering something he didn't want to remember.

Sonic made a worried face then smiled. "Hey Chris, I will make it up to you."

Chris looked at Sonic. "Oh, you don't owe me anything, really, I'm not sad! Really."

"Well then just for kicks me and you will go somewhere together, just me and you all day! How's that?" Sonic waited for his answer.

Chris thought about it. "Just me and you? No one else?"

Sonic nodded.

"Really? You promise?" Chris leaned over towards Sonic. "Do you Sonic? Really, really? Just me and you??" Crhis was face to face with Sonic. His eyes were wide and full of determination.

Sonic smiled. "I promise, you can count on that!" He did a thumbs up.

Just then the door opened. Chris didn't even see Sonic pretend to be a doll that he was holding.

"Chris, you alright?" Roselita said carrying some pizza for him.

"Oh! Roselita!" He looked down at Sonic. _When did he get there?_ Chris shook his head. "Uhm, What brings you here? I was writing in my journal then I was going to do my home work." Chris said enthusiastically.

"Well I am concerned for you Master Chris. This afternoon you looked so happy, but an hour later you came downstairs to your room… Looking somewhat sad. I think I heard you crying for hours."

Chris could feel sonic trying to look at Chris to confirm that. Sonic stayed still.

Roselita hesitated. "Of course I could have been wrong, I was a distance of course."

Chris squeezed Sonic. "Y-your right I wasn't crying for _hours, _just uh, um, I had… read a really sad book! Yeah, a sad book for school!" Chris laughed nervously hoping those two would buy his story.

"If you are sure Master Chris." She could tell when he was lying but decided not to say anything. She saw the 'doll' Chris was holding. She changed the subject. "My, what a unique doll you have their Master Chris!"

Chris looked at Sonic. "Um, yeah, this is Sonic… My best friend! I got him at the store yesterday.." _I don't like telling lies…_

Roselita smiled. "Say what Chris, if he ever gets dirty I'll clean him up better then new, just for you! All right?"

Chris smiled. "Thank you Roselita! I'll keep that in mind! Oh Pixxa, I'll eat it! Thank you!" He hugged Roselita and smiled at her.

"Aww, O.K you should get back to your work and me to mine." She smiled and left.

When Roselita was out the door she sighed. "Ai, yi yi…. A doll is his best friend? He must be lonely.." Roselita headed off to work.

In Chris's room Chris was still hugging Sonic. He sighed in relive that Roselita didn't question further. He walked to the bed and out Sonic down.

"Wow! You really are fast! Amazing!!" Chris sadi sitting on the bed next to him.

Sonic smiled. "I am the world's fastest hedgehog!"

Chris thought about something. "Sonic?"

"You want to know why I pretended to be a doll instead of running off to a safer hiding place, if I am as fast as I am?"

Chris nodded.

Sonic got off the bed and turned to face Chris. "Well I could've run under the bed true… But Chris, if you were sad,.. When people are sad you give them hugs, right?" Sonic smiled at Chris. He had friendly eyes towards Chris.

"You hugged me because I needed it?" Chris smiled and hugged Sonic. "Thank you Sonic! I will be looking forward to the day when you and I can be together for a day! I really can't wait!!"

Sonic hugged Chris back.

"Well Cream and Cheese are waiting for us, lets go!" Sonic looked up at Chris. "Why don't you come with us? I bet it would be a lot funner. together then alone, don't you think?"

Chris nooded and gathered his suff. They both went upstairs.

**9:00pm **

Sonic was asleep on the couch with chocolate smeared on his face. Cream was asleep on the bed.

Chris looked at the TV. A news lady had started on the news.

"The night news report is about a new fox at the zoo. What makes this fox so particular? Well. This fox is a lot bigger then regular foxes, it has two tails and just two days ago it 'fell from the sky.' Night guard Oscar claims. Could this fox been flying with its two tails? Or our haps it could be one of the rumored 'aliens.' Now more on the presiden--"

Chris had switched off the TV.

"Sonic could this be your buddy?… I will surprise you with the return of your friend! I hope."

Chris smiled at Sonic. He got a towl and wiped away the chocolate. Chris picked up Sonic and tucked all three in. He said good noght and walked back to his room and fell asleep happily.

**At the town zoo**

Tails was curled up in a cornor. He looked at the food that was given to him. Tails sighed and looked up at the moon through the cage. "Sonic…" Tails shivered at the cold wind. Tails wrapped his tails around him and fell asleep dreaming of Sonic and him.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if its too long… and a little random, I fear I am not good at writing… But please review, so I may improve. Thank you from Dream Life. Oh, before I forget, anyone know where I can buy "Sonic X" DVDs? I really like them but I can't seem to find them anywhere. Well I live in the U.S. So if anyone knows a place write to me.

P.S. (Not from Amazon. Com and in Blockbusters they only have 4 discs…)

Bye for now!


End file.
